The New Kids On The Block
by Rusty4Coke
Summary: the new titans beast boy, cyborg, robin and starfire meet raven and her team who have been defending the city theres aload of fighting then slade comes in rated for language
1. Chapter 1

The New Kids on the block

This story is about the titans (robin, beast boy, Cyborg and starfire) who meet raven who is in a team of her own and ravens team and the titans form together but then slade come along WTF will happen?

Thank you for reading even though u haven't really read the story yet

"The brand new Teen Titans where singing autographs today at the new library in jump city, the police say that since the team was launched a mere two weeks ago there jail cells haven't been fuller.." the news lady went on talking but the TV had been muted

"Hey guys where on TV!" yelled Beast boy pointing at the screen

"Joyous news friend Beast Boy but May I switch over to watch aliens of our quadrant there doing about mars today!" Starfire asked smiling at Beast Boy

"Uh sure" replied Beast Boy handing her the remote

Starfire giggled grabbed the remote and was just about to change channel when of went the alarm

"Titans go!"

SOME RANDOM PLACE

Jump city

When the Titans arrived they found that the criminals they had come to deal with tied up to a flag pole the Titans confused looked around and saw six people heading away from the scene

"Hey wait up!" Yelled Robin the six slowed down and eventually stopped allowing the four Titans to catch up

"What?" asked one who was leaning against the wall

"Don't be rude Pepsi" said another who was wearing a long cloak her hood pulled low over her eyes "There the new kids"

"What these guys?" said another "Your joking"

"Good job it was a black and white picture in the news cos he looks like a traffic light"

"God we need to by a color TV I could have done with a laugh last night"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" everyone stared at the one in the corner who was sliding down a plank he had put on the top of the wall

The other five seemingly on his team edged away from him scared.

"No offence but who are you guys?" asked Cyborg confused

"YEA" said Beast Boy trying to be tough all six people stared at him and he hid behind Cyborg

"Where the people who put the REAL criminals in jail" said Pepsi from the corner annoyed

"Yea you just put the bank robbers and others in jail we deal with the real criminals you just stay with that area of jump city we will stay in ours!" added a boy who was sitting on top of the wall

"Hey our criminals are real to!" defended Robin

"Oh yea do they sell drugs to people? Do they murder people? Huh do they!" said the one hidden under the cloak

"Easy Raven remember Seppy" said the boy on the wall jumping down to comfort the nine year old

"So you may put really bad guys in jail but at least we didn't bring a child with us!" said Cyborg

"That is bad yes?" Asked Starfire

Robin nodded "yea Star that's bad"

"Ok then what do you propose I do huh leave her in an alley on her own let her be murdered? Look you just go back to your nice warm tower and catch the occasional bad guy go on GET LOST!" Yelled the boy in a fit of rage

The titans where speechless none of them could really relate to that kind of danger sure they had had bad pasts but none of them where still living it (exception for Cyborg as he is part robot)

"Sorry I didn't mean that ok calm down" said Cyborg putting up his hand

"Don't you tell me to calm down and bringing it out from nowhere the boy threw a knife at him

END OF CHAPTER WOOO TELL ME WHAT YA FINK!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

New Kids on the block

Disclaimer: if I owned Teen Titans robin & Starfire would have gotten married and gone to tamaran for the rest of eternity MUHAHAHAHAHAHA

Anyway

"Don't you tell me to calm down!" and bringing it out from nowhere the boy threw a knife at him

Cyborg being Cyborg the knife did zero damage but the others behind the boy where restless and buy the looks of them eager to battle, except the younger girl seppy who looked shocked at her older brothers actions.

"Hey now four against six is unfair" Said Beast Boy still hiding behind Cyborg as the other team advanced

"Dief and Seppy aren't fighting" Said the one hidden under the cloak indicating the young girl and the one who had gone down the plank earlier

"Uh then I guess that's fair" said Beast Boy who had hoped that they could have just run in the opposite direction but no hope

"So what you want to fight us now?" asked Robin pointedly

"Yea and where also gonna beat ya" said one of the kids jumping from the wall

"Not likely this team was chosen by me you wont stand a chance" Replied robin going into a fighting stance the rest of the team right behind him

"Less chit chat more blastin!" said Dief from the side lines with a supporting flag held in his hand he also had a whistle round his neck and a large foam hand. Everyone ignored him but started battling anyway.

It was a face of Seppys older brother (Blade) V. Cyborg

Raven V. Beast Boy

Pepsi V. Robin

Falcon V. Starfire

It was a pretty intense battle, form the heat that is, Pepsi was literally frying Robin it wasn't until most of his clothes where singed due to the extreme heat of Pepsis fire and also to the fact he was nearly naked he called the rest to retreat.

Cyborg who had been winning his match confused he turned away and was hit from behind by the long sword Blade was holding and was knocked out from the force of the blow.

Starfire was too high up in the air to hear her leader. Falcon having the ability to turn into birds he was clawing at her arms as she tried to defend her self. Loosing a large amount of blood though cuts and scrapes over her exposed skin she finally fainted (that will teach her to wear more but at least she wears more than the comic Starfire!)

Beast Boy well lets recap on what happened to him as he and Raven faced each other raven sent a wave a dark energy at him but before it could hit him he fainted. Raven not having much else to do and to Seppys enjoyment with her powers she made him do tap dances and jigs on the spot

NEXT CHAPTER IS WRITTEN!


	3. Authors Note

Authors note

On the end of the last chapter when I said 'NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN' I ment the chapter you had just read not chapter three

Thank you, I hope that cleared things up for you


	4. Chapter 3

New Kids on the Block

Chapter 3

I have no ideas whatsoever WOOP DE DO!

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans why do I live in England?

All the Titans where exhausted, knocked out but all where defeated.

"Told you the only thing this lot are good for it to…" stared Pepsi but Raven silenced her

"Help us defeat him" said Raven

All the rest of the team suddenly went deathly quiet and began shuffling their feet.

Robin singed but not at a loss replied as the author has just realised that he is the only one left awake

"Who's he?"

"Slade he has killed most of us we used to be a team of fourteen now there's only six of us left most new recruits like Dief over there" said Raven not looking up from the floor

Robins mask went wide

(Well ya can't say eyes cos ya never see em!)

"So you need our help?" he asked

Pepsi snorted

"What help we just kicked your ass's the only help we need is access to a computer and a bloody good meal ille tell ya for sure 15 years of bin food is taking its toll!"

The rest nodded apart from Raven who took of her hood and gave the first genuine smile since she fist came to earth.

---------------------

DAM BROTHER TURNED INTERNT OF ARG!

Anyways

"WOW LOOK AT THAT FUCKING TV!" Yelled Dief running around the titan living room like he was on drugs

"Dood I mean check out the food ive never seen so much!" came another yell from Pepsi.

"Wow an actual Game station!" wept Falcon from the direction of the TV.

"Great place you have better keep Dief under control though he might break something" Blade told Robin heading towards Dief who had a bucket of ice cream and was holding a spoon and screaming like a maniac running in circles round the sofa.

Suddenly there was a tug on robin's cape,

"Excuse me Mr traffic light sir?" Robin looked down to see the youngest Seppy pulling on his cape. Robin letting being called a traffic light since she was eight,

"Yes?"

"Do you know where the Bathroom is?" she asked bold as anything

"Um sure through the doors third door on the left" replied Robin pointing in the direction

"Thank you Mr Traffic light sir!" and she run of laughing at the opening and closing doors

"Ok…" he muttered rolling his eyes to see the rest of his team standing right in front of him

"AH!" he screamed surprised

"Yo man what is this they kick our butts and you invite them to tea?" yelled Cyborg

"Yes robin I wish to know why they are here" commented Starfire looking around at everyone else

"Dude! There even messing with the game station!" came a strangled Yell from Beast boy who Cyborg seemed to be sitting on.

"Look guys they need a place to stay they need our help and since they beat us they could give us training tips" replied Robin counting out the reasons on his gloved hand

"You do realise your half naked right?" added Cyborg completely of subject

"AH! Excuse me I gotta go change!" said Robin and he ran for it in the other direction running into Raven who was heading the other way. Tripping over her Robin got his head stuck in the automatic doors and they kept closing around his head meanwhile Ravens cloak was pulled from her.

Saying nothing Raven lent over picked up her cloak wrapped it around her and headed though the doors giving Robins head a rest before it was pummelled by the doors again.

"Friend Robin are you the ok?" asked Starfire a little later when he came round

"What, what the hell happened?" he yelled seeing it was early morning outside as the sun was rising

"Well you" but Cyborg silenced her before she could speak much more

"You got your head stuck in the doors man I fixed them now but they kept closing on you head"

Then suddenly they heard a cry

"WHAT HOW THE HELL DID YOU BEAT ME YOU'VE NEVER PLAYED BEFORE?" Yelled Beast boy his eyes popping way… out his head

"Must be natural talent" replied Pepsi grinning as Beast boy began pummelling the floor

"Hey where did everyone else go?" asked Robin

"Well" began Pepsi "Blade went to put Seppy to bed ages ago, Dief fainted over there, Falcon went for his morning fly and Ravens on the roof meditating" she said really quickly

"You talk to fast you know that?" said Cyborg a big question mark on his head

"I know" replied Pepsi beaming

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP screamed the alarm

"Trouble!" announced Robin

"Cool can I come?" asked Pepsi as everyone ran to the computer

"Sure it's just a routine bank robbery" replied Robin

"Cool!" said Pepsi leaping into the air

"But first why are you called Pepsi?" asked Cyborg still with the question mark

"Nearest thing to my mum when I was born" was the short reply before they where outta there

Meanwhile a long way away (4 miles in fact)

"Hmm I see the scraps have found themselves allies well they won last long just like all the others…"


End file.
